


Twilight in Retrograde

by ShortnStakk



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/F, F/M, Romance, Twilight Renaissance, Vampires, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortnStakk/pseuds/ShortnStakk
Summary: Sophia Lyer has settled into life in Italy, running from a past she has tried to suppress. Her best friend, Laura, the only person who has any idea of what she is running from. During a night out, Sophia meets a mysterious woman who seduces her into the shadows and into a world she didn't know existed. When presented to the Volturi, Sophia has to fight for her life as a human. As lives become entangled, more than eternity awaits Sophia.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

I had been in Italy for four months when I finally decided to send my family a postcard. I’d been avoiding it, and even now I wasn’t sending them a postcard from where I currently was. The card was from southern Italy, but now I was north. In Siena I sat on the balcony of my hotel room, looking down at the winding streets, trying to put what I wanted to say into words. I wanted my family to know I was fine. To know that I was doing great, actually. Despite backpacking for over a month from the very tip of Italy I had a stable life here now. For over a month, I had hitchhiked, slept on benches, in hostels, took odd jobs to make extra money. I loved it. Little over two months ago, I met Laura at a little bar where I was eating. She was gorgeous and offered me a job and a place to stay. The place was the little hotel I sat in now and the job was working at her café. It paid well enough, helped me buy food, new clothes.  
But how did I put all of that on a postcard? After everything that happened? I let out a groan and threw my head back.  
“I’m assuming you haven’t had coffee yet?” A feminine voice came from within my room.  
When I turned my head, I saw Laura coming in with two large coffees in her rough hands. I beamed at her, “You always know what I need.”  
“I always know because you never get it for yourself, Sophia,” her accent was thick, but her voice was smooth and sweet like honey.  
I just grinned at her as she came through the open balcony door and handed me the cup, sitting in the other chair on the balcony. “What is that?”  
I looked down at the still blank postcard. “I’m trying to write to my mom...I don’t know what to say. I don’t know how.”  
“Dear family, I am alive. Italy is breathtaking. Goodbye.”  
“No.”  
Laura chuckled and sipped her coffee, propping her feet up on the balcony ledge. She wore her usual felt boots in which her dark skinny jeans were tucked into. Most days she wore the same thing: boots, skinny jeans, a shirt that was shorter on purpose, and some kind of flowing cardigan. Her skin was beautiful, obviously she spent most of her time in the sun. Silky black hair was cut short, but full of waves. Her full lips always smiling while her sapphire eyes glinted with mischief.  
Part of me wished I looked more like her, most of my features bland in comparison. My hair was a mane of honey colored hair, not quite gold not quite blonde. The curls were so kinky my hair bounced when I walked and when I brushed it… let’s just say I didn’t brush it often. I wasn’t pale, but no matter how much I sat out the only sign of sun was my outrageous amount of freckles. Overall I was an olive tone. Laura was taller than me, and while I wasn’t short, my height made the curves I had more prominent. I wished my legs were long like Laura’s, especially when I stretched out. Even if I did try to rest my feet on the balcony, I would come depressingly short.  
But one thing I did love was my eyes. They were a green like stained glass, and I had these tiny golden flecks like when fire danced behind stained glass panes. I loved my eyes. Some people thought I was shallow for it, I told them to fuck off.  
“I want her to know it’s better for me here, and I can’t come back. Not after what happened. I just don’t want her to worry about me.”  
“Why?” Laura scowled, looking at me with a disapproving look. “It’s not like she did anything to help. Let her worry.”  
My stomach twisted as I looked down at the card. I hadn’t told her the whole true story, she would rip the card if I ever did.  
The front was a picturesque view of Sicily. I sighed heavily and put it on the table, “I’ll do it tomorrow.”  
“Good, that means we can go clubbing!”  
“How does me deciding not to write my family equals us going to a club?”  
“Because I made sure you do not work tonight, so you owe me going to a club,” she beamed and hopped up, “Come on, we are going to get brunch and go shopping.”  
“With what money, you haven’t paid me for the month yet.”  
Laura waved her hand and pulled me up to my feet. “Laura I need to change!”  
She looked me up and down, at my bright yellow cropped t-shirt, grey joggers, and off brand vans. “You’re fine.”  
“No, wait!”  
But she didn’t listen and pulled me down the stairs of the hotel and out onto the streets. Luckily I kept a hold of my coffee while I glowered at her. Laura just smiled at me and put on her sunglasses and strolled down the street as I tried to keep up with her.  
Laura was like a whirlwind of life and fresh air. Part of the reason I had started to fall for her. It was hard to avoid. Her being absolutely stunning didn’t help. Or how spontaneous yet steady she could be, always sharing her love of life. Granted, I was spontaneous but in a chaotic way compared to her calculated one. Laura wanted to go clubbing, I wanted to take 12 shots then go chuck molotovs at abandoned buildings. Yet, Laura was always by my side to look out for the policía.  
Despite the crowds we always found ourselves in, Laura never made me feel like an option or choice. Something I wasn’t used to back home. Maybe that’s why I had started falling for her, because I confused kindness with attraction. That’s why I haven’t acted on it. Or would.  
We settled at a little outdoor bar, Laura ordering a platter of cheese, fruit, and bread for us to share while we sipped on Aperol. Laura had convinced me to start drinking it even though I had seen it all over Italy and never tried it. A bitter, refreshing mix of orange and rhubarb that many Italians enjoyed throughout the day. I had to sip it slowly, my tolerance not as high as Laura’s as she gulped hers and was already asking for another. I wanted to be able to buy clothes that would actually look good before the room was spinning.  
We discussed new menus for the cafe, specifically the cover for it she wanted me to provide. She wanted lively photos of the people in Siena, photos that showed the life of the people. Part of the reason Laura hired me was for my photography. She wanted new photos to hang up frequently as well as someone to serve and help her plan menus. Something I loved to do. It’s what we had talked about for hours when we first met was my photography. She even bought some pieces.  
Once we had eaten our fill and Laura was significantly buzzed, we made our way down to a little boutique of clothes in the center of town. It was a bit of a walk, but I needed it after the amount of food I ate. Laura led me, greeting people in Italian as we went. I understood little, but enough to get me through Italy. I just smiled and nodded when people spoke to me and kept moving.  
Few people were at the boutique when we arrived, but I liked it that way. Nothing made me more angry than people being in my way when I was shopping. It had been a while since I’d gone shopping, most of the clothes I had now were from Laura. When I had left the States I only took what I could carry in a duffle bag, which were about five pairs of clothes and other necessities. That just wouldn’t do for Laura so she gave me a box of clothes she no longer wore. The clothes I wore now, other than the shoes, were hers.  
As we came in a sweet woman in her 50’s greeted us, “Oh, buon pomeriggio! We have many deals, let me know if you ladies need anything!”  
We smiled and nodded and Laura took the lead. She immediately started pulling things and holding them up to me, tossing them if they didn’t look right. Once I was holding a pile in my arms, she shoved me into a fitting room. She waited outside while I tried on what felt like 100 outfits. “Too flashy,” she would say. “Makes you look short” “makes you look too tall” “Not enough skin” “ you look like my zia” “Can you even move in that?”  
“Laura, you wear the same thing everyday. Why are you giving me fashion advice?”  
“Maybe, but I still look good, no?” she winked and I rolled my eyes, going back to trying on more clothes.  
After spending more than two hours in the boutique, we finally settled on three outfits. Only one was for the club that night, the other two because Laura stated “I want my clothes back”. But I knew she was lying. She hasn’t taken anything back she has given me. Not the phone she paid for. Or the hotel room. Or the new journal. In only a few months she had given me more than any friends back home. It may have been only two months but I felt like I had known her for years. Every part of me was grateful.  
“At least let me pay for the pants,” I pleaded as we left, the sun lower now and I checked my phone to see it was three in the afternoon.  
“No, think of it as a bonus for those menus you will be making for me.”  
“Laura-”  
“No,” her voice stern, “Friends buy things for friends, yes? I am your friend. I buy you things. Suck it up.”  
I relented only because we had this argument several times already, and she always won. Part of me knew she came from money, though she would never admit it. There was no other way she could buy all these things running a little cafe. But if it made her happy, I wouldn’t stop her.  
We made our way back to the hotel, with a few stops along the way as I looked at street vendors and bought a few more bracelets and a headscarf. Some people collected stamps and shot glasses, I collected things from street vendors.  
Finally I dropped the bags Laura made me start carrying halfway back, and plopped down on the couch. The hotel room I stayed in was more of a small apartment. There was a sitting space in the same room as the bed, a kitchenette, and a bathroom with a clawfoot bathtub. Better than any place I had ever stayed. Laura sprawled out onto my bed. “I am going to take a nap here.”  
“Are you serious? It’s only-” but she was already out. I sighed heavily as I stood, walking over and pulled my yellow fleece blanket over her. My fingers brushed her cheek, my gut twisting.  
Stop, I thought, the feelings aren’t real. You only feel this because you come from a screwed up home and kindness was a luxury.  
I immediately pulled my hand back. She was beautiful when sleeping, but I needed to get my shit together. I went back to the couch and laid down, staring at the ceiling. After a while of thinking awful things to clear my mind, I also closed my eyes and napped.  
Hours later, I let Laura make me into her own little doll as she put makeup on me and did my hair. She put a cream in my hair that helped smooth and control my curls, taking the length from above my shoulders to reach past my shoulder blades. She then pulled half of it back, but let a few curls still hang along my face. The shadow around my eyes was dark with hints of gold and my lip color was a dark burgundy. Different from my usual light, natural look. But I liked it. It made me feel sexy especially when I put the outfit she picked for me on.  
The top was a structured halter top with lace, everything not directly covering my breasts was a see through fabric. Lace ran across the top. The pants were high waisted, rips all down the jeans from my thigh to just below my knees. My shoes were black bootie heels, the heels skinny enough to stab someone. Laura lent me a leather jacket to keep warm on the walk over. Mostly, I never got cold or chilly so Laura would call me the walking furnace. Either way, it added to the sexy dark look. I looked ready to fight someone, and like usual, I’ll try before the end of the night.  
“Now we take shots!” Laura exclaimed once we were both ready. Her makeup was natural, her top a dark Emerald silk tank top with an open back and held onto her with a string. She wore black leather pants and boots. She was drop dead gorgeous.  
“Don’t worry, I’m stocked,” I grinned and went to the fridge, pulling out two bottles of very clear liquid.  
We poured our shots, clicking them on the counter, then wrapping our arms around each other to down the shots. We laughed and took three more, the alcohol already giving me a buzz. God it was terrible, but it did the job. “Alright,” I put the vodka away, “ready to go?”  
Laura grabbed her bag, “We need to eat first.” It was almost religious how serious Laura was about eating before going to the club. I loved to eat, but it was almost ridiculous.  
We ended up stopping at a pizza place along the way, Laura ordering a full large pizza instead of buying slices. I didn’t realize just how hungry I was until she put the Margherita pizza in front of me.  
I took probably the largest piece and looked out at the people walking, the city lively at night. All kinds of people were out. There were tourists in their obviously American clothes, the locals maybe just getting off work, and others like us. Out to seek the thrill of the night.  
Watching people was something I learned to enjoy in Italy, seeing how people never noticed others. Always looking forward and never around. Doing things they never expected others to see. The stolen glances among groups, or people doing the same thing I did. But something I never expected was to find someone watching me as I watched others.  
The woman was across the broad street at a gelato shop, she stood there with a cone, holding it to her lips. Her pale skin was stark against her blood red dress, blood red lips split into an inviting smile. Her mahogany colored hair fell over her bare shoulders. A distant part of me thought, shouldn’t she be cold? But I was so focused on her. Unable to look away even as I absentmindedly ate the pizza.  
Her eyes were lost to me in the shadows, but I could feel them on me. Beckoning me to cross the street. I wanted to go to her, ignoring everything around me. I heard a faint voice, but it couldn’t be speaking to me. No, it wasn’t. I started to put my pizza down when something grabbed my wrist and I came to.  
I jumped when I looked up at Laura, “What did you do, get lost?” She laughed a little bit and looked concerned.  
I did get lost, I think. “Oh, oh yeah, no I just spaced out it’s fine.” I smiled reassuringly and finished off my piece and grabbed another. When Laura wasn’t looking, I glanced over again. The woman was gone, no sign of her in the crowd. Maybe those shots went to my head a little too fast.  
We finished off the pizza, me doing most of the work. Usually I prefer pizza funghi e salsicce, but Laura didn’t like meat and she bought so I didn’t complain. Laura said goodbye to the owners and we made our way through the city.  
While Siena wasn’t the most lively of places I’ve been, the streets were packed tonight. University students out looking for fun. Tourists trying to get a taste of the night life. Several bars had outdoor patios and tables for the patrons to yell at passerby’s, a few yelled at us. Laura soaked it up, dramatically acknowledging them and giving them a show as we walked. Tossing her hair, throwing her shoulders back with a sultry look. Even winking and blowing kisses. I would just shake my head and smile. I didn’t mind the attention, but I didn’t find it flattering being yelled at by men drunk off their asses hiding behind a fenced in patio.  
It being the weekend, many places were giving out free shots of which we took a lot. Jell-O shots, shots of mild drinks, straight liquor, there was one that was on fire that I immediately went for. By the time we reached the club, Al Cambio, we were buzzed to hell and I had already shed my jacket in the chilly night.  
Al Cambio was one of Laura's favorite places to go. They almost always had live music, dancing, and most importantly some of the best drinks in the city. It was down a thin little ally, much of the crowd having thinned out now as we made our way to the doors.  
Inside was already alive like a beating heart. Bodies were pressed together in the middle of the large room, a few people remained at the tables that surrounded the dance floor. In the back corner of the club a band played upbeat music, nothing like I heard at clubs in the states, but music that had my body ready to move. We put our jackets in a closet, and made our way to the floor.  
Laura and I made our way to the center of the floor, moving with everyone around us. I felt the energy thrumming through my veins, laughing and smiling. Laura held her hands on my hips as we danced together. Sweat already glistened on her brow from the heat of everyone together, but it didn’t bother me. It just urged me on during nights like this. When warmth encompassed me was when the energy became palpable.  
Until I came to Italy, I hadn’t smiled or laughed like this back home. I’d gone out with friends to clubs, sure. We would dance, and drink, but I would find myself dancing alone by the end of the night. The people who called themselves my friends having left me for a hookup or to go home without a word. I dreaded going out, but for so long it had been my only escape from my family.  
So when Laura had first invited me out, I had been wary. Convinced she would leave, too. But she hadn’t. And every night where we have hit the clubs or the bars I’ve never been left alone. That’s part of the reason I couldn’t sort out these feelings I had for her, these feelings I couldn’t differentiate from that of a friend or more. Especially when she would kiss me so close to the lips when she drank, the squeezes to my sides as the night went on, or the infrequent looks I would catch.  
Part of me craved it, but I haven’t said anything. Haven’t said how much I felt for her or how deeply. A little voice told me everything would go sour if I did. So I settled for these little moments with her, smiling and laughing as we danced and she made me feel alive and free.  
We didn’t stop dancing until we felt our buzz slipping an hour or so later and headed to the bar for more drinks. Laura had tied her hair up, “Merda! É caldo!”  
I laughed, I could feel it was hot but it didn’t bother me. Not sweating anything like Laura was. She ordered us two negroni’s, and she got herself a water.  
“Are you doing alright?” I tried to say over the music, she smiled and waved me off. “Yeah!” The bartender gave Laura her water and our drinks, “I need a seat. I’ll go grab us a table alright?”  
I nodded, watching her disappear as I turned to the crowd. I wasn’t ready to sit yet. I wanted to keep moving, so I knocked my drink back and returned to the floor and melted into the people. Into the heart of everything. As the alcohol went to my head, I felt everything melt away. Dancing alone and with various partners. The lights bled together, so did the faces. I didn’t know how much time had passed when I exited the floor. Grinning like a fool.  
Then I remembered Laura had gone to grab a table, so I started searching. Walking along the tables, squinting to see who sat in the dark area, I noticed a bright red out of the corner of my eye. When I looked up the woman from the gelato shop was halfway on the dance floor. She was unenthusiastically dancing with some guy who looked like he just won the lotto. I wanted to laugh, the imbalance of energy put into the dancing was almost comical. Then our eyes locked, and a slow, seductive smile spread across her lips. I quickly looked away as my heart jumped and continued looking for Laura.  
After checking most of the tables with no sign of Laura, I was convinced she had taken to the floor again or gone to the bathroom. Then I spotted her from the back, the wing tattoo on her bare back giving her away. I smiled with a feeling of relief as I approached. Then I saw she wasn’t alone.  
A brown haired man sat with her, speaking lowly in her ear. One hand rested on her thigh as the other wrapped around her back. Laura tilted her head back, smiling and he started to kiss on her neck. Her hand roaming up his arm and then his chest. I turned before I saw anything else.  
My heart and stomach started free falling inside me as I began shoving my way through people. Blindly trying to get away, I felt sick, and dizzy. Laura hadn’t shown an interest in anyone ever, never gone on dates. Or talked about anyone. Maybe that’s why I had that little bit of hope, that maybe she might have those confusing feelings, too. Maybe that was why she doted on me so much. I was delusional, thinking that she felt for me in that way even when I wasn’t sure that was how I felt. Even when I hoped.  
I found my way to the bar, ordering four more drinks. Even now I don’t remember what I ordered because of how hard my brain was reeling, but I know they were strong. Downing them as fast as I did had the room spinning despite standing still. I wanted to drink enough to forget feeling this way in the morning.  
As I went to order another, a soft voice with a faint German accent came from my right. “What troubles you so much, love?”  
When I turned, the woman in red was standing beside me. Her expression was soft but now I could see the color of her eyes: red. Not quite as red as her lips and dress, but a dark red like a deep wine. I squeezed my eyes shut, making sure I wasn’t seeing things. When I looked again, they were still red. Maybe they were contacts?  
She looked at me expectantly.  
“I’m sorry, what?” My throat felt tight.  
The woman reached up, pushing a curl behind my ear. When her skin touched mine it was cool, cooler than it should be in such a packed place.  
“You seemed upset, I saw the way you were pushing through the crowd,” she tilted her head. It was almost predatory, but the alcohol already made it hard to process.  
“Oh I...Uh saw something I didn’t want to see. People can get a little too comfortable when they’re drunk,” I tried to laugh lightheartedly, but it came out forced.  
Her eyes looked me up and down, they darkened as she did. The expression on her face was hungry. My cheeks flushed under her gaze.  
“I saw you earlier, you look absolutely delicious tonight.”  
My eyes fluttered a bit, letting myself take her in as well. She was perfect, as if she was cut from marble. She belonged on a magazine, not in a club.  
“You’re one to talk, you’re stunning.”  
She responded with a chuckle, a deep, sultry thing that had me moving closer. “I’m Heidi.”  
“Sophia,” I breathed.  
Heidi’s slender, cool hand rested on top of mine, her finger running over my knuckles. A chill ran up my spine. “May I ask you something, Sophia?”  
I nodded slowly.  
“Do your lips taste as sweet as they look?”  
I could hear my blood rushing in my ears and I noticed a spark in her eyes, “Why don’t you take me outside and find out.”  
A wicked smile lit up her face, she took my hand and led me through the crowd. People parted for her as soon as they saw her. I paused at the closet, grabbing my jacket. Not that I needed it with how hot I felt at the moment.  
She didn’t let me go until she led me further down the alley, into a shadowy area. Heidi pressed my back to the wall and inhaled deeply. “When I saw you earlier I thought you were perfect.”  
Before I could respond, her lips were against mine. A soft moan escaped me as her hands roamed over my hips and over my ass, squeezing. Her lips were firm and cool as they moved against mine. My fingers buried in her hair, my thighs squeezed together as I felt a throbbing between them.  
Her tongue slid against my lips and I let her tongue press against mine. She tasted subtly sweet, my knees almost going weak. I felt her hands roaming all over my body, my back, my breasts, my thighs. The most I could do was run my hands along her waist. It felt like I was drifting out of my body.  
When I went to bite her lip, she pulled away and looked me in the eyes, “Do you want to go back to my place?”  
I inhaled deeply, feeling breathless while she still looked perfect. Even her lipstick hadn’t moved an inch. “Yes, yes,” I breathed.  
Heidi bit her lip and led me further down the alley to where a sleek black Ferrari waited. She opened the door and helped me into the passenger seat before getting in on her own side. My limbs feel heavy now, and I couldn’t tell if it was from drinking or from kissing. Either way, it was amazing.  
I giggled as I looked at her, not even realizing the car was moving. “Sooo where are you taking me?”  
She turned her head from the road and looked at me, “I live in Volterra. I think you’ll like it.”  
“You’re not like some serial killer? Becaaaause that would suck.”  
The laugh that came from her wasn’t seductive this time, a sinister edge lingered in it. “Oh, not quite.”  
I felt uneasy, but I brushed it off. Sure I was fine as I looked out the window, watching Siena melt away into the countryside. Despite being night, the moon was bright and I could almost see everything. See all the trees and rocks, the little creatures running around. That had been my favorite part about traveling up through Italy, the countryside.  
There had been a week where I was walking and camping along the eastern coast. I’d never gone camping before and camping out under the stars was something I’d never known I was missing. When I was eating breakfast one morning, a couple granola bars I’d stolen, a weasel popped it’s head up over a rock. It was such a curious little shit and showed no fear when I tossed it some granola, which it greedily accepted. After that, it followed me for days. Sharing what food I was able to snag or purchase after maybe helping unload a truck, take photos for some marketing. He had liked to ride in my duffle bag, curled up among the few clothes I had. I never gave him a name so I wouldn’t get attached, but I loved him.  
When I saw those small figures, I wondered if that little weasel was still out there somewhere. Obviously not this far north, but out there. Maybe he had little weasel babies. I grinned at that.  
I became so lost in my thoughts, I didn’t even realize we had reached the outskirts of Volterra. That whole hour drive was done in the blink of an eye. I looked over at Heidi.  
She focused on the road now, every part of her tense. Her knuckles were even whiter than her skin as her fingers tightened on the steering wheel.  
“Are you alright? Is something wrong?” I sat up more, my head slightly more clear but I was still a bit dizzy.  
“Don’t worry, Sophia, everything is fine,” she said soothingly, “I just have a lot on my mind.”  
I scowled slightly, “Do you want to talk?”  
“No.”  
Her tone was so definite I didn’t even breathe for a moment, and looked out the window at the old city. Volterra was supposed to be my next stop after Siena until Laura happened. The city was beautiful, and I had heard their St. Marcus day festival was really something to see.  
Heidi drove to the edge of the city, where a large building rose up. She went down a tunnel where she parked her car at the end. I got out myself, trying to see anything but it was pitch black. A scream almost escaped when I felt her cool hand on my wrist.  
“Come,” she breathed.  
I let her guide me further down the tunnel in the complete dark, not sure how the fuck she could even see. I actually waved my hand in front of my face and couldn’t see anything. We went through what I thought was an arch way. After a bit I could see a faint glow ahead, then candles came into view.  
The candles were held in the walls by metal candelabras. Steady flames guided our way, flickering a bit as we passed. My heart was thundering again but not from excitement.  
This didn’t seem like any house, even people today who lived in castles didn’t park in dark ass tunnels. Or have hallways lit by candles like something from Phantom of the Opera. Every fiber of my being told me to run but my body wasn’t listening. My arm wouldn’t try to shake her off or my legs wouldn’t turn and run. Not as we went up spiraling stairs, or down two more halls, and up to two large metal doors that had to be centuries old.  
Heidi turned to me, smiling. That smile only added to my rising fear. Her thumb wiped something off of my chin, and she adjusted my hair. “You really are a pretty thing,” she sighed, brushing something off my shoulder.  
As I opened my mouth to speak, the doors slowly opened. Beyond the doors was a rotunda of a room, three marble steps led down into an almost circular pit, several metal candelabras held candles around the room, blood-red banners with a gold V were all over the walls.  
Across the room was a dais that led up to three thrones, one bigger than the others. That’s when I realized this was a legitimate throne room.  
As we entered the doors closed behind us and I felt as if I was locked in a tomb. My tomb. When we stopped in the middle of the room, I looked at Heidi, hands shaking.  
“Heidi, where are we?” My voice trembled.  
“Volturi castle,” she said simply, stepping back from me.  
“W-why am I here?”  
“As a treat for my master.”  
“Oh, and what a special treat she is,” breathed a voice.  
I froze, there had been no one else in the room. It was empty when we entered. Now, as I turned back to the dais, seven people littered the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, and what a special treat she is.”  
My entire body froze as I looked at the seven new people staring back at me with bright red eyes. Brighter than even Heidi’s.  
Definitely not contacts.  
The seven people were spaced out along the dais. Two men stood at the bottom, one much larger than the other. The larger man had to be almost seven feet tall, his arms probably the half the size of tree trunks judging by how they strained against his dark grey cloak jacket. Inky black hair fell across his pale, olive toned forehead but was otherwise cut short. While he stood at attention like a soldier, he had a smirk on his lips as he took me in.  
The man next to him, who stood a step above him, came to the others shoulder but by no means made him short. His hair was dirty blonde which was gelled up a bit, his expression far more serious than the others. His body was lean but still muscular in the same cloak as the bigger man.  
Above them, halfway up the dais, were a boy and girl who looked almost identical. The boy stood a bit taller than the girl, his hair dark brown where hers was blonde tied into a bun. Her face was more round and lips more full, but I could tell they were twins. They both wore black cloaks. The boy regarded me with a soft smile but looked overall bored, while the girl's eyes were cold and calculating. A small, sadistic smile on her lips.  
Despite the chilling looks I received from the others, looking at the three men at the top of the dais was nearly impossible. The fear that gripped me in that moment was severe. Two of the men stood while the third lounged in a throne, looking as if he’d rather be dead than be here. My eyes went to him first, since he was the only one not looking at me. His hair was so dark I couldn’t decide whether or not it was black, a slight wave to it as it fell past his shoulders. In his face he looked older than the others, looking to be in his 40’s, but something at the back of my mind told me he was far older than that.  
The other at the farthest side of the dais regarded me with a sneer, he looked young. Maybe in his 20’s, but yet he had an aura that suggested he was ancient. His hair was a sheet of nearly white blond, his skin the pale color of paper. He wore a cloak of pitch black lined with red, like the other two men who stop atop the dais with him.  
Then there was the last one, the one I had avoided looking at the best I could. His face was bright with delight, eyes twinkling like a giddy child who had just received a new toy. His hair was an even darker black than the cloak he wore. Skin a chalky white. He seemed the oldest of all, the room felt as if all control came from him despite the crazy glint to his eyes.  
“I brought you a treat, master. For my penance,” Heidi bowed her head, “her blood smells...divine.”  
The man, her master, cocked his head and slowly descended the stairs. Watching him move felt like an out of body experience. The man seemed to float as he descended, moving so slowly it even drove me crazy.  
The two men at the bottom of stairs parted for him even though he had plenty of space. I stood frozen as he reached the bottom of the stairs and approached me. As he got closer, I noticed his eyes had a milky sheen. The same color if you were to add white frosting to a red velvet cake batter.  
He stopped just in front of me, staring at me with those intensely disturbing eyes. I swallowed hard as he leaned forward, inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes.  
“Oh yes,” he breathed, swallowing as well but for a much different reason, “her blood is so, so sweet.”  
His eyes opened again, smiling as he started to walk around me. The man brushed Heidi’s cheek as he passed her, causing her to smile and step back further.  
As he circled, I could feel his closeness. Feel his eyes on me and I had to fight the tremble that started in me. Balling my hands into fists, and bit my cheek. What the fuck was happening? Where was I?  
“Is this some kind of cult shit?” I blurted and my heart stopped when I felt the man still beside me.  
Then he giggled. He fucking giggled.  
I wished that would have made me feel better, made how terrifying he was a little less. But it just made it worse as the rest of them made some kind of sound of amusement other than the man who sat, still not looking.  
“More like a coven,” said the blonde girl, her tone condescending.  
I looked up at her, a slight glare in my eyes. “So, what, witches?”  
Her eyes rolled.  
I knew deep down this was so much worse than both of those things, worse than anything I would have ever thought as real. The man who had been circling me came to stand in front of me.  
“What do you think we are if not a cult of witches?” The man seemed amused, searching my face.  
My throat was tight as I looked at him, trying to speak clearly, “If this is some Virgin blood sacrifice, I promise you have the wrong girl for that.”  
I could see the large man over the one in front of me’s shoulder, he snickered and winked at the other man who ignored him. Staring at me with a confused look.  
“Nothing like that, no,” the man before me murmured, “we would never let such beautiful blood go to waste.”  
His eyes went to my neck and in that moment I knew. By the way he licked his lips, the way his face read like someone who hadn’t eaten for days and now saw the most delectable meal in the world. That meal wasn’t my skin, but what was beneath it. The very thing that warmed my skin. My blood.  
They were vampires.  
As soon as the thought crossed my mind, the man took my hand in both of his. I almost cried out from just how cold his skin was. His hands were firm and hard, almost like marble. He closed his eyes, smiling.  
“Ah yes, she knows what we are. Clever girl.” I stared at him, confused horror probably obvious on my face, watching as he tilted his head. The look on his face as if watching an interesting show. “So much pain in you...such an interesting past.”  
His smile was still plastered on his face when his eyes opened, “Won’t you be so glad when I take your life?”  
“No,” I breathed, the fear clenching my throat, my body trying to move. But it wouldn’t, and all I could say was, “No, no, no.”  
My pleading only seemed to thrill him as he placed his hand on the back of my neck, looking down into my face.  
“It will be quick,” he promised, “but I will so enjoy it. You are so warm…”  
Tears stung my eyes as he lowered his face to my neck. The shorter man stepped forward, scowling deeply. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt his lips touch my neck, waiting for that bite. His mouth opened and -  
“Master, wait,” the blonde haired man said.  
The man who had me by the neck released me and whipped around, an animalistic snarl coming from him, “What, Demetri?”  
The man, Demetri, bowed his head. “I sense something different from her...her thoughts, the feel of them, something stronger than most humans.”  
His master stepped away from me to Demetri, speaking softly but I could still hear. The man’s voice was almost excited, “Do you mean she could be an asset to us?”  
“Yes, possibly. It feels almost close to Jane and Alec’s,” Demetri murmured to his master, looking at me. His expression was now curious.  
The twins looked at each other, the girl I assumed was Jane, looked back at me. Her expression furious while her brother, Alec, looked amused.  
“What are you talking about?” I demanded but was ignored.  
“The only way to find out, sir, would be to turn her,” Demetri said before returning to his spot.  
His master turned to me again, a new expression in his face. While there was still a hunger there, a fascination consumed him now. He turned to the dais, looking up at the men at the top.  
The blonde one looked extremely disappointed, “Brother, this is a waste. She is here for Heidi’s failings. Letting another human almost leave alive.”  
“Caius, are you not curious to see why even Demetri would stop me? If she were as powerful as Jane…”  
“We don’t need her, master,” Jane bit, her tone respectful but strained.  
“Calm sister,” Alec almost cooed and placed his hand on her arm, “there’s no need to worry.”  
Jane seemed to calm, but the look she continued to shoot towards me had my skin crawling.  
Their master turned to the other, the one sitting. “What do you think, dear Marcus? Should we turn her?” Though his tone sounded as if he had decided already.  
Turn her? They were going to turn me. Into a vampire. That sent more fear through me than the thought of dying, of having my blood drained. The idea of living forever like this was more terrifying than death.  
Marcus finally turned to look at me, his eyes emotionless. He stared at me, as if staring into my soul. Almost calculating my worth of his attention.  
“Don’t make the poor girl suffer for eternity, Aro. It’s pointless to live this way.”  
Aro turned sharply. So he did have a name other than “master”. He was smiling but it wasn’t of joy, he clapped his hands together.  
“Well, I wouldn’t want to see such a talent go to waste. What is your name, Mia Amata?”  
I just stared at him, disbelieving. “You want my name? After you tried to eat me?”  
The large man laughed then coughed, trying to clear his throat. Aro ignored him.  
“A slight hiccup, but it can be overlooked. What is your name.”  
He wasn’t asking anymore. I didn’t answer.  
“Her name is Sophia,” Heidi chimed.  
I wanted to turn and glare at her, but I was scared to take my eyes off of Aro. “Sophia,” he said slowly, his slight accent making it sound more beautiful than it was.  
“Would you like to become an immortale?” His voice was almost a whisper.  
I swallowed past the lump in my throat, “No, not really.”  
Aro just stared at me, then slowly blinked as he stepped closer. “Why not, Sophia? You can be beautiful forever. Young. You can be strong and unchanging. You can become a god among men. Besides,” he smiled and turned to the others before turning back, “I will change you if I wish. Your potential will not go unwasted, not with us.”  
He really was crazy, wasn’t he? I thought. But I could tell he genuinely believed this. And by the looks of the others, so did they.  
Maybe 10 minutes ago I didn’t even believe in vampires, or the possibility they could even exist. But now, I didn’t think the idea of becoming one was appealing. The idea of living forever while everyone I knew died. Never aging or changing as a person. It chilled me to my soul.  
“Please don’t do this to me,” I whispered, looking around. My humanity glaringly obvious as I looked at everyone, hoping to find any pity. There was nothing but an ancient coldness, the closest to pity was Marcus, but it was more pity for himself to have to be here.  
“Don’t worry,” Aro said as his fingers brushed along my cheek and I flinched, “it will only hurt a little bit.”  
My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest, “Wait 8 months.”  
He stilled and looked at me, curious.  
“What?”  
“I can’t become an immortal at 23, spending an eternity at an odd number would drive me insane.”  
Aro just stared at me, “Why would that drive you insane?”  
I inhaled deeply, trying to keep this going. “I’m sure you haven’t been a human for a very, very long time and I’m sure at that time OCD wasn’t a thing, but it’s a big thing now, so wait until my birthday and you can do whatever you want.”  
He stepped back, thinking. “Heidi, bring Venus here please.”  
Heidi nodded and left through the large doors. I stared at the open door. Maybe if I caught them off guard I could get far enough away, even before someone spoke I knew it was stupid.  
“Don’t try it,” said the tall man, his voice reverberating and deep. He was the only one whose name I still didn't know. He gave a dark smirk, “even though I’d really enjoy chasing you down.”  
My cheeks flushed a bit, and I looked away from him. He was attractive and the thought of him throwing me over his shoulder crossed my mind, despite how easily he could kill me.  
Almost immediately Heidi was walking in with an obviously human woman. She had long silky red hair, warm brown eyes, and freckles on her rosy cheeks. She looked far too thrilled being here.  
“Venus,” Aro addressed her and she looked as if she was a fan seeing her idol, “is it a human thing, this OCD?”  
“Oh yes sir, humans are very picky.”  
“Even with the number of their age?”  
“Especially, numbers can be very vexing, sir.”  
Aro nodded and waved her away, “You can go.”  
Heidi ushered the girl out and shut the door behind her.  
Aro again turned to me, thinking. He looked at Demetri, “Does she seem worth it, Demetri?”  
He only nodded, firmly.  
Aro came to stand in front of me again. “I suppose I will wait, you intrigue me enough to wait.” Besides what was 8 months to an immortal?  
“So, I can go home?” I said hopefully, “I go home, you come get me in 8 months, right?”  
Aro chuckled, shaking his head. He was entirely too gleeful; it was unsettling. He turned to Demetri and the other man, “Heidi, go prepare a room for her.” She vanished. “Felix, Demetri, escort her would you?”  
The large man now approached me, Felix, with a broad smile like someone going in for a fight.  
“No, wait,” I panicked, “I can’t stay here!”  
“I will see you tomorrow, sweet Sophia,” Aro sighed as he went up the stairs, humming to himself.  
“Come on,” said Felix as he took my arm. I fought, yelling as he led me from the room. Part of me knew if he just tugged a bit, my arm would easily be free of my body.  
Demetri followed us out. “It’s better not to fight it,” he said not unkindly.  
Felix kept his hand on my upper arm as they led me down more hallways, up more stairs, and past more flickering candles.  
My legs burned from climbing stairs, my breathing was more labored. Of course, Felix and Demetri looked like they hadn’t even moved.  
When we reached what I assumed was the top of a tower, I looked up at Felix. Trying to read if they had any inclination to actually kill me, but I got distracted. Distracted by his strong jaw. His masculine features, the slight curved hook of his nose, how soft his lips looked. To distract myself, I looked at Demetri.  
He wasn’t as masculine as Felix, his features more narrow. Almost bird-like. His cheekbones were sharp, his nose longer, and his mouth smaller and almost in a heart shape. He was beautiful, like the rest of them. Yet something about Felix unsettled me, maybe it was his obvious brutality. I found myself looking at him again.  
“See something you like?” He said, looking down at me from the corner of his eye. Maybe it was just how ungodly tall he was.  
“I see the opposite,” I grumbled and looked away.  
“If you didn’t like it, you’d stop staring.”  
I set my jaw, “I’m just trying to decide what’s wrong with you, how someone can look like that.”  
He chuckled, a deep sound from his chest, “Keep looking, because I know I am.” He looked at me fully and my stomach twisted. Unable to respond.  
“Felix,” Demetri said sternly, “behave.”  
Felix winked before looking ahead again.  
We came to a door which Demetri opened, the room beyond dark. They led me in and Demetri went around lighting the candles, my eyes slowly adjusting. It was a larger room than I expected, larger than the hotel in Siena.  
The bed was massive with black posts, the sheets a red satin with a thick throw blanket of black atop it. There were more pillows than any normal person needed. A bench with a red velvet cushion sat at the end of the bed, a large sitting area of velvet chairs and couches. A rococo table trimmed in gold with blood red apples in a bowl. A large, cherry wood vanity almost trimmed in gold sat on the other side of the room with matching dressers. There was a wide window with a settee on it, the windows held shut with a hook.  
“This is where you will be staying,” Demetri said as he turned to me, hands behind his back, “We will come retrieve you when Aro summons you. Make yourself comfortable.”  
“I’m not sure I can,” I said under my breath.  
“I can help with that,” Felix suggested.  
I glared at him and finally yanked my arm from his grip as he actually let go. Demetri gave him a warning look and nodded to me, “Get some rest, Sophia.”  
Demetri left the room, but Felix remained. Watching me.  
“Can I help you?” I crossed my arms, pulling my leather jacket closed. But I doubted that he was looking at my body. Not with that look in his eyes.  
“I was looking forward to tasting your blood,” he said, “Just the way it smells...it would have been special.”  
“What do you want?” I snapped.  
He stepped forward and I stepped back. “Do you want to know what your blood smells like, Sophia?”  
“I’d rather not know, thanks.”  
He chuckled, smirking, “I might still get to taste it yet. Aro isn’t a patient man.” He pressed his tongue to his canine with a smirk, gave me a once over, then left. The door shutting and locking behind him.  
Once they were gone, I felt like I was finally able to breathe. But the breathing was more like hyperventilating. I sunk to my knees, the hyperventilation turning into sobs as tears fell.  
I’d never been more terrified in my life, more afraid. Even the terror I faced at home didn’t compare to this. To the monsters who wanted to straight up eat me and now want to turn me? The rollercoaster of emotions was almost too much.  
The sobbing didn’t last long when the thought of Laura popped into my head. Shit, she probably realized I was gone and was looking for me. I started searching my pockets frantically, but there was no sign of my phone. Heidi must have taken it. I threw my jacket in frustration.  
With a growl, I got to my feet and banged on the door, yelling. It swung open to reveal Felix, his brow arched as he took me in, “I didn’t realize that’s what you had under there, should have kept the jacket off earlier.”  
“I want my phone.”  
“What?” He tilted his head.  
“My phone. I want it.”  
“Sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Felix smirked, it was annoying and I wanted to hit him.  
“I know one of you took my phone and I want it back,” the next word was hard to get out, “please.”  
“Mmm,” Felix looked up in thought, “No.” and the door slammed in my face.  
I took deep breaths to keep from beating on the door until my hands were raw. Instead, I turned and took in the room I was locked in. I could jump out the window but the likelihood of one of them catching me was too high to risk. Thinking about it caused the exhaustion of everything to finally set in, my limbs heavy and tired.  
Slowly, I kicked off my boots. The candles seemed to dim as I trudged to the bed, unzipping my tight ass top in the back and chucking it across the room. My pants followed suit as well, climbing into the bed in nothing but my pastel yellow underwear.  
The velvet sheets felt great on my skin, warm even despite the chilly room. I watched the shadows flicker on the wall for a long time. Watched them dance, and thought how could I have gotten here? To this place in my life? It was too much to think about with such a tired mind. I wasn’t sure how long I laid there watching the shadows, but it put me to sleep. At some point, the candles went out as well.


	3. Chapter 3

My dreams were sparse, just glimpses of red eyes, wicked smiles, and a dark room where the only source of light came from under a door. Footsteps came closer and closer from that source of light. Heavy breathing followed the footsteps, the sound of a door knob turning. Then I woke with a jolt, heart pounding behind my eyes, similar to waking from a dream where I was falling.  
I was facing the wall, curled up into a tight ball with my knees to my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut again as I unfurled and stretched. Everything along my spine popped and cracked along with my joints. As I stretched out, I rolled onto my back and inhaled deeply.   
“I didn’t realize humans sounded like that without me breaking their bones.”  
I shot straight up in bed, startled by the sudden voice to the side of me. Felix stood there in the dark with a smirk.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” I snapped, watching as his eyes started to move down from my face, reminding me I was mostly naked.   
Immediately I pulled the sheets up to cover myself, sheets that weren’t mine. In a castle. That belonged to vampires, and everything fully came flooding back.  
“I was on duty to make sure you didn’t try anything stupid, heard you screaming. I realized you were screaming in your sleep. Did you know you did that?”  
“How long have you been standing there?” I avoided his question.  
“About an hour,” he shrugged, “Aro said to let you sleep and not to wake you. So I didn’t.”  
That’s not creepy at all, I thought snidely. I looked around the dark room as my eyes adjusted and I could see the shadows of things. Then I saw the window was still dark.   
“What time is it?”  
Felix looked towards the window, “I don’t know.”  
“How long have I been asleep?” I said, irritated.  
“You slept through the day, and now it’s night again. So, get up, and get dressed.”  
Slept through the day? I’d slept all day and still hadn’t contacted Laura…She had to be panicking by now. Or maybe she wasn’t, maybe she was just going about her day after hooking up with that guy, not even noticing that I was missing. I closed my eyes to steady myself and shoved the thoughts from my mind.   
“I can’t see.”  
Felix vanished then reappeared, the candles all around the room now lit. “Now get up.”  
I glared at him as I stood, holding the sheets around me as I moved past him. Trying not to brush against him since he didn’t move to give me space. When I came to where my clothes were, I stopped.  
“Where are my clothes.”  
“One of the humans took them to clean them.”  
I turned to him, dumbfounded, “I can’t go anywhere like this.”  
“Why not?” He teased, pressing his tongue between his lips.  
I made a sound of disgust and started searching the drawers for clothes. In them I found dark grey cloaks like what the others wore. There were also vests, button down shirts, pants, and some folded dresses. I pulled out one of the dresses, it was long with round buttons from the neck to the thighs, from there a see-through skirt flowed. The dress was made of a bodice of velvet and the skirt chiffon. In another drawer I found sleek ankle boots with a thick heel.  
Standing, I turned to see Felix now lounging on a couch, still watching me. “Can you turn around or something?”  
Felix narrowed his eyes and sighed heavily as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.  
With my eyes still on him, I dropped the sheet I’d pulled from the bed and changed. The dress was smooth against my skin and warm. It was a bit tighter around the hips and chest, but still fit well enough. The skirt fell just at my ankles, showing the boots which buttoned up the sides.   
Once I had finished buttoning up the dress, I adjusted the long sleeves and looked in the mirror. The dress hugged me in ways I knew it wasn’t made for someone like me. But damn I looked good in it. What didn’t look good was my hair. It was a wild mess and I immediately took it out of the tie Laura had put it in and furiously combed through it with my fingers.  
“I like the wild look,” Felix commented.  
I looked in the mirror, seeing he was looking at me again, and ignored him. After fighting with my hair for several minutes it finally looked presentable but the cream from last night still had my curls slightly under control. My makeup was mostly gone, probably wiped off on the pillow, but smudged eyeliner still remained. I rubbed at my eyes and turned to Felix.  
“Fine, I’m ready.”  
He stood, walking over to me. “You look good in our color.”  
He took my arm at the elbow and led me to the door and out into the hall.  
“You don’t have to drag me like a prisoner.”  
He didn’t respond. We went down several flights of stairs, down more hallways that were new to me. These hallways had wide windows which I figured might be a bitch for vampires during the day. I wished I could see in the dark, see what kind of view a castle like this had.  
Soon we came to a door made of a dark metal and looked ancient. Just like everything else here. Felix released my arm to open it and stepped back, nodding for me to go in.  
I stepped away from him and looked forward, steeling my nerves as I walked in, unsure what to expect. The room was large, but only half the size of the throne room. It was brightly lit with some modest decorations on the walls. In the center of the room was a long wooden table with four elegant chairs. Three of those chairs were occupied by the men from last night, Aro at the head.   
Their eyes moved to me as I walked further into the room, slowly walking to the table. Feeling unsteady in the sturdy boots.  
“You look lovely in the color of our guard, Miss Sophia,” Aro crooned as I arrived at the last open chair at the end of the table.  
Color of the guard? This was the same color Felix and Demetri wore, except their grey was darker. Is that what they were? The guard? This only became more confusing.  
“Thank you,” I said softly, noticing the table was full of food: bread, cheese, fruits, a deep bowl of a meaty soup in front of the chair I stood beside. There was a goblet of a dark red liquid beside it. The other three men also had goblets before them, but no food.  
“Please sit,” Aro smiled pleasantly, “we have much to discuss.”   
Caius didn’t look at me fully, his fists working on the arms of his chair as he faced the table. Watching me as I sat from the corner of his eye. Marcus didn’t look at me, slumped in his chair looking utterly hopeless as he stared at his goblet. Part of me wondered if he was so ancient he was just a husk. Was this what all vampires could look forward to?  
Once I was situated in the chair, the smell of the stew hit me and I realized just how hungry I was. I sat entirely too straight as I looked up at Aro. “Please, eat,” he urged, gesturing with his hand to the food before me.  
I nodded thankfully and picked up the spoon next to the bowl, carefully putting a spoonful in my mouth. It was flavorful and warm, the meat tender. Eating it made my mouth water for more. We sat in silence while I ate, the awkwardness making my fingers twitch. No one spoke again until I put the spoon down, the stew finished and my stomach satisfied.  
Aro watched me like a predator studying their next meal, and I cleared my throat. “You said we had much to discuss?”  
“Yes,” Aro leaned back and templed his fingers, “I assume you have questions about us. About what we are.”  
I swallowed, looking at them. Marcus still hadn’t moved but Caius had started circling the rim of his goblet with his index finger, a ring with a ruby as dark as the liquid within on his finger.  
“Um, well, what are you exactly? I know you’re vampires, but I see the V’s everywhere. Does it stand for vampire or something?”  
Aro chuckled and shook his head, “It is for our family name. The Volturi. In essence we are the law of the vampire world.”   
I looked at him confused, “Vampire’s have laws?”  
“Vampire’s only exist today by making ourselves the very thing you think we are: myths. If humans knew the existence of vampires, what do you think they would do? They would seek ways to destroy us, find ways to end the existence of our kind because of the fear we bring them. They need laws to ensure that does not happen.”  
“Well yeah because you feed on us,” I scoffed, but the look on his face stopped me dead and my lips zipped.  
“We are the closest thing to the gods humans believe in. Never aging, strength and speed they wouldn’t imagine, powers their so called gods could only possess. If we wanted to, we could rule them. Yet, we remain in the shadows. We feed on them as a reminder of their humanity, to keep their hubris in check. They do not know we are the monsters in the shadows, but in the back of their minds they know we’re there. That’s why we exist, the Volturi. To keep our kind in check of achieving such lofty goals of being gods among men, we keep the law. A few, simple rules really. Do not reveal who we are to humans, no armies of newborns, no immortal children. And a few others.”  
I tried to comprehend the things he said, and tried to wrap my mind around this idea. That vampires actually had laws. Or even abided by them.  
“Then...why do you have humans who work for you? I know about you and I’m a human.”  
“Because they serve a purpose to us,” Aro smiled.  
“And when they no longer serve that purpose,” Caius’ voice drifted off, there was something sinister in his voice as he lifted his goblet and drank deeply. When he placed it down again, his mouth was stained red with the color of blood. My stomach sank when I looked at my own goblet and realized what I thought was wine wasn’t.  
“As for you, you will be one of us. One of our family in exactly 8 months,” Aro sighed.  
“You and your deadlines,” Caius hissed, “you gave the Swan girl a deadline and she made a fool of us.”  
“Caius,” Aro warned, his tone sent a chill down my spine. Their eyes locked as two feral wildcats would, baring their teeth until one relented. Caius looked away with a sneer.  
Aro inhaled deeply, though I doubted he needed it. As I looked at Marcus I realized his chest didn’t move. None of theirs did. Aro looked at me again with a tight lipped smile.  
“You will be joining our guard, which is why you in those colors is so appropriate. They may change, of course, depending how you prove yourself.”  
Aro stood and walked around the table to me, smiling. I think he was trying to be welcoming but it creeped me out. “Until then, you will start running little errands for us. Things that are a little more...difficult for us to do, being vampires.”  
“Like to go out in the daylight?” I blurted which earned a soft chuckle.  
“Yes, you could say that. You will start meeting with the other members of the guard as well. Learning the laws and how to enforce them. Learn your place among us, and become a part of our family.”  
Family. The thought caused my shoulders to tense and I pressed my lips into a thin line. Aro perched on the corner of the table in front of me.  
“You will be protected by us, Sophia. No harm shall come to you while you are with us. But betray us, and we will have to take immediate action,” his voice was soft, almost a whisper as he leaned down. Face to face with me as the back of his knuckles grazed down my cheek.  
Something passed across his eyes and his brows furrowed. But, just as soon as it crossed his face, it was gone. “You may go now. Felix will take you to meet the rest of the guard.”  
Aro stood and walked to his seat once more. As he sat, Felix came through the door again and looked at me. I rose from my chair and headed to where Felix stood.  
“The others won’t accept this,” Caius hissed behind me. “A secretary or two is one thing, but this-“  
“Oh let it play out,” Marcus spoke, his voice soft and sounding much like someone who just woke up, “this could prove to be interesting.”  
Felix bowed his head to his masters before taking my arm and pulled me through the door.  
Once the door was shut behind us, I yanked my arm, “You can stop leading me around like a fucking dog.”  
He looked down at me amused, “I like having my hands on you.”  
My cheeks flushed and when I pulled my arm from his grip, this time he let me go. Felix chuckled and looked forward, leading me through the castle.   
“How did your talk go.”  
“What? You couldn’t hear?”  
“Oh I could, it just seems to drive you crazy when I try to make conversation,” he bared his teeth at me. It wasn’t exactly a smile.  
I glared at him, so far I had spent a total of 5 minutes alone with him but he made my blood boil. Something about him just sent me up the wall. I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself.  
“So is everything true about vampires? The super hearing, the sight, the...smell.”  
Felix was silent for a moment, “Yes. I can hear your heartbeat when I’m standing outside the door, I heard your entire conversation with Aro and every little thing you said under your breath. I can see your pulse and the pores in the stone at the end of the hall. As for smell, I could smell you before Heidi ever pulled into the tunnel with you last night.”  
If their smell was that good, I offhandedly thought about how desperately I probably needed a bath.  
“What about the other myths?”  
“Such as?” He raised an eyebrow at me.  
“Like crucifixes and garlic? Or wooden stakes? Do those harm you?”  
He made a sound like a snort and muttered something in a language I didn’t recognize, “No, those are just anecdotes humans tell themselves so they can sleep at night in case we exist. Do you think the Volturi would choose to remain in Italy if we were harmed by garlic or crucifixes? Besides, I love the taste of a human after they’ve had garlic in a meal.”  
The way he said it made me shiver. It reminded me that the difference between us, as a predator and prey, was blatantly obvious.  
“And coffins?” I didn’t bother to ask about mirrors, considering I had seen him earlier in mine.  
“No, we don’t sleep in coffins. We don’t need to sleep,” Felix’s tone started to sound annoyed.  
“What about daylight? Aro said something about-“   
Before I could finish, the breath was knocked out of me as Felix grabbed me by the arms and shoved me against the wall. The stone pressed hard against my back as Felix barred me there with his arms. I stared at the middle of his chest, holding my breath as he leaned down and looked into my eyes. His red eyes looked back at me with annoyance.   
“Humans,” he hissed, “you just don’t know how to comprehend things your little minds aren’t familiar with, do you? All you do is ask question after question. Trying to cover up the fear I smell all over you. I have not lived several millennia to be reduced to a children’s story. So, forget everything you know and pay attention. Be quiet and learn and you might survive to be one of us.”  
My fingers dug into the rough stone until I felt it digging into the bone, my nostrils flaring. I could feel the anger rising and pouring over.  
“I didn’t ask to be here,” I snapped sharply, causing Felix to blink, “I didn’t ask to be dragged here and have my fucking future decided for me. I’ve dealt with people making decisions for me my entire life, so if you’re going to threaten me until you finally “turn me”.”   
I stepped closer until we were almost touching, speaking through my teeth, “Then just kill me. Just end it so I don’t have to put up with this for however long I have until you all get tired of me. Aro spoke of you being some twisted type of family, but I’ve had my share of family. So unless you can put up with me being a human, fuck off.”  
Felix’s lips parted as he looked at me, his eyes searching my face. There was a look in his eyes, something familiar but strange. Then he was on the other side of the hall almost as if he had never shoved me into the wall. I straightened up, my back aching, and straightened my dress. Felix started walking again. I had to jog slightly to catch up to him with his long legs.  
We remained silent as we walked, the tension palpable. I couldn’t understand what happened. Why we had just exploded on one another out of nowhere. Less than 24 hours and being in this place already had me exhausted, emotionally and physically. My mind ached from everything I had learned and seen and felt. I just hoped wherever we were going was tame.  
The place Felix led me to was further down in the castle, in what I assumed were the dungeons. It was darker down here with fewer candles and farther apart. There were moments where Felix seemed to disappear between those unlit spaces and I panicked, thinking I had been left alone, then he would walk through a patch of light. Just as I started to believe he was leading me nowhere, I heard voices.  
“You will be going to Germany, a few covens there have been feeding far too close to each other and locals are becoming aware,” a stern male voice said as we came into the room.   
It was a small room, tables against the walls, there were chains and weapons laid across them. Unlit torches hung on the walls along with more chains and other weapons. The weapons consisted of things like maces and sledge hammers, blunt force weapons. The chains were dark and thick.  
At least 10 people stood in the middle of the room, well, not people. Vampires. Most of them wore dark grey cloaks, two others wore black. At the front of the room stood the two twins, the girl immediately looking at me as we entered. Her eyes narrowed and flared when she looked at the dress I wore. The one who was speaking was Demetri.  
“Afton, you will take two others with you to Scotland. We have received word of a new coven forming. You will need to watch them and see if they could pose a threat or could be beneficial for us.”   
A sandy haired male nodded to Demetri, his cloak a lighter grey than others.  
“Santiago,” Demetri called, a black male looking up. His hair was dreaded and his cloak the same dark grey as Felix and Demetri, “Our Romanian friends have been causing trouble in Siberia. They are gaining sympathizers.” There was a unanimous sound which sounded a lot like hissing. “We need to handle the problem.”  
Santiago responded with a smile I could only describe as feral. His eyes made him look like something out of nightmares. Suddenly, he looked at me with that same look and I looked away. I fisted my left hand to keep it from twitching.  
“Dismissed,” Demetri called and they all started to file out of the room, the vampires sniffing as they passed me. I heard some muttering as they passed but I did my best not to hear. The only ones who remained were Felix and I, Demetri, and the twins.  
“Has Felix been behaving himself?” Demetri smiled as he came up to us.   
Felix leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, “I’ve been a delight.”  
Demetri shook his head, “Felix is much like a stray dog, he sometimes forgets how to behave, but he’s a loyal mutt.”  
A sound came from Felix that made the dog metaphor a little too accurate. I smiled a bit.  
“Are you sure he’s a vampire? I can definitely see the dog in him.”  
Felix glared at me but I didn’t pay him attention, Demetri smiled at him, “Maybe she will be able to handle being one of us, she has you quite figured out.”  
Demetri looked at me again, “I assume you’ve spoken to Aro already?”  
I nodded, “Yes he, uh, explained what the Volturi is. I understood for the most part. But what am I supposed to do as a human? Go fetch you blood during the day so you don’t burn up?”  
There was a sarcastic laugh to the right, and the blonde girl, Jane, came up to Demetri’s shoulder.  
“You really are just dense, aren’t you? You can’t even wear your own clothes,” she sneered at me as she looked me up and down.  
I looked down and it dawned on me, “This is yours.”  
“Yes,” she bit, “my old rags when I was of the lesser guard. Disposable. Like you.”  
“Jane,” Demetri warned.  
Jane ignored him, stepping close to me. She inhaled and sneered in disgust. I shouldn’t have found her intimidating since she was a whole head shorter than me, but I tensed the closer she got.  
“I don’t know what they see in you, why Aro deems you fit to break our own laws or why he didn’t rip your throat out, it’s probably the stress of those...” she stopped herself and met my eyes, “Aro will realize soon enough you’re just like the rest of the humans. There’s nothing special, and once Aro approves, I’ll rip your throat for him.”  
Jane stared me down another minute before she left through the door. Her brother Alec shook his head, looking amused but apologetic.   
“Jane is just touchy, don’t worry for now. She won’t hurt you as long as Aro says no.”   
I didn’t feel reassured at all.  
“Alec!” Jane called down the hall.  
“Sorry, I hope to speak with you again,” he smiled and bowed. When he came up again he inhaled through his nose, his eyes widening slightly, “interesting.” Then he left after his sister.  
I stared at the door long after they left, “I don’t think she likes me.”  
Felix snorted.  
Demetri smiled and shook his head with a sigh, “The twins were turned a bit too young, Jane still has moments where she is emotional like a teenage girl. She is just very protective of Aro and when his interest diverts a bit...she can be touchy. But she will come to accept you.”  
“How long will that take?”  
“Maybe a few centuries,” he mused.  
My stomach sank at the thought that I could be around that long.  
“But, onto other business. You will be running errands, yes. Delivering messages. Retrieving things which we cannot during the day, and our other humans don’t have anything to prove unlike you. Mostly, you will be something of an ambassador for us to covens of...different appetites. They take better to humans than us.”  
“What do you mean by other appetites?” My mind ran wild with the possibilities.  
“Vegetarians,” Felix chided, as if it was a joke.  
“They just don’t feed on humans,” Demetri clarified, “So their reaction to you would be less severe. Besides, no one likes the law so you going would make it easier.”  
“Like a proxy,” I mused, chewing my lip, “and this has me prove myself how?”  
“By you coming back. By you carrying out our will.”  
“And if I don’t come back, you’ll find me anyway.”  
“Exactly,” he smiled like a teacher who finally had a breakthrough. I didn’t exactly feel like an understanding student, more like someone being told how they were going to be disemboweled.  
“You will also join others on missions, work with various guards to see just where you fit. With me, we would see your skills in tracking and recon. If I sent you with Alec, maybe diplomacy. With Felix,” he looked back at him with a chuckle, “ maybe a fighter.”  
“I promise I’m not a fighter,” I shook my head, “I really don’t think I fit any of those things. I barely fit as a human.”  
“Maybe you won’t figure out what you fit into best now, but after you turn you will. I assure you.”  
I looked between the two of them, taking in everything he said. The idea of finding a ‘place’ was foreign to me. That’s why I left home, why I sought out a whole new country with no direction. To see who I was supposed to be. Who I was supposed to become and where I was supposed to go. I still hadn’t found it when I settled in Siena. Now I was supposed to find a place here? In a coven full of monsters from the storybooks? I didn’t know if I would make it 8 months at the rate I was being threatened and the way these vampires sniffed at me.   
“How soon do I start doing errands?”  
“Now.”  
Oh shit.  
“Well I wasn’t expecting it that quickly,” My mouth was suddenly dry, “what is it?”  
“Not much,” Demetri assured me, “It will be local for now, so we can keep an eye on you. We will need you to help Heidi with tourists.”  
“Tourists?” I laughed.  
“Yes,” he was straight faced, “The Volturi castle is ancient, we use the funds of tourists for various things.”  
I blinked. Vampires had tourists? What the fuck.  
“Alright...and what exactly do I do?”  
“Heidi will fill you in the morning, tourists only come through during the day,” he smiled. “Now, Felix will take you to bathe. While you do smell delightful underneath, the human stench is starting to seep through.”  
My cheeks grew hot, I’d only showered...2 days ago. Oh god I probably did smell horrible to them.  
“Thank you,” I bowed my head in that weird way they seemed to do to their superiors.  
“You don’t have to do that here,” Demetri shook his head, “Only with our Masters.”  
“Oh, alright,” I smiled awkwardly.  
Demetri turned to Felix, “Behave.” Then he smiled at me and left the room.  
Felix had an evil little grin as he watched Demetri leave, then he looked at me. “Do you want me to scrub your back for you?”  
“You can fuck off, just take me to the showers or whatever,” I snapped.  
“I have a feeling you’ll want me to,” he practically purred as he started down the hallway.   
I stayed a good distance behind him, glaring at his back. “Doubt it.”  
“Oh come on, don’t you feel that?”  
“Feel what? The boiling rage I feel when I see your face? Gee, I feel that way in not even 24 hours. I can’t imagine how the others feel after centuries.”  
“You’re really going to pretend you haven’t thought about it,” he looked at me over his shoulder. I refused to meet his eyes.  
“Nope.”  
“Liar.”  
My eyes flared and I looked up at him, cheeks hot when I saw the look he gave me. His eyes were dark and the smile on his lips was...tempting. I quickly shook those thoughts from my head.  
“Whatever you say.”  
Felix pursed his lips and turned forward, bringing me to yet another of the many doors this castle seemed to have. He walked through it and into a large bathing room. There was a large, steaming bath inlaid in the stone floor. The faucets were golden and a red rug laid at the steps down into the bath.  
There was a ledge to the left full of bottles, what I guessed were bath products but they weren’t bottles I would get at the store. They were antique looking with labels I couldn’t make out yet. To the other side of the room was a large marble sink with a mirror, as well as a full body mirror next to it. Hanging beside the full length mirror was a red satin robe.  
“Fold your clothes and place them somewhere, put that robe on, and wait for me to come get you.”   
Felix seemed bored as he spoke, then looked at me, “Got it?” As if he was talking to a dog.  
“Yes, I get it.”  
He bared his teeth at my obvious snark. Then he turned and walked to the door, turning back to me. “Behave,” he said, just like Demetri had then shut the door firmly.  
I let out a breath, turning to the bath. Guess it would be nice. Then I started unbuttoning the multitude of buttons on the dress, letting it fall off my shoulders and pool at my feet. I then kicked off my boots and put everything by the door.  
The bath was almost calling my name as I approached, the smell of it rolled over me. Lavender and mint. I started to wonder how they prepared things so quickly, but then I felt stupid. These...things...vanished out of nowhere. More likely insanely fast rather than vanishing into thin air.  
As I stepped down the short stairs into the water, the warmth of the water made me moan. The tension in my body dissipated as I sunk down until my head was under the water. My hair would make me regret soaking it later, but I didn’t care. I sank to the bottom of the bath and just laid there, eyes closed, and felt the water on me. Felt it encompass me. Once my lungs started to burn from the lack of air, I came back to the surface and leaned against the rim.  
I rested my chin on my arms, staring at the door. The situation I was in started to sink in now that I was truly alone. Now that I wasn’t so scared that exhaustion would claim me. My lip started to tremble and I squeezed my eyes shut. So much had happened so fast, my fate put into the hands of beings that would take my life in a moment.  
If I hadn’t left home, I wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t be a prisoner in some ancient castle. But would I be better off? With what happened...no, either way I would have been screwed. I would have been trapped and my life destroyed in one way or another.  
Inhaling deeply, I pushed away from the wall and went to the bottles. They were labeled with a fancy script. Shampoo, conditioner, oils. I cleaned my hair and body, letting the water rinse them from me and got out. Dwelling too much on the situation and my past would make it impossible to survive.  
Water hit the stone as I went over to the robe, pulling it on despite still being soaked. There were no towels so I didn’t have much of an option. I avoided looking at my bare body in the mirror and went to stand by the door. And waited.  
And waited.  
I had stood by the door waiting so long my legs started to ache. So I started pacing to keep my legs awake and try to keep from losing my mind. Where the hell did he go? Probably forgot I was in here.  
I went up to the door and hit it with the palm of my hand, “Hey! I’m done!”   
There was no answer. So, I did it again a few times. Still nothing.  
I looked down at the door handle, biting my lip. It didn’t hurt to try it especially since it was probably locked anyway. Right?  
I was wrong.  
The door clicked and opened, exposing the empty hallway as I stepped out. No one was at either end and I scowled. It was dead silent, not even distant voices or foot steps.  
A small voice told me to stop as I started down the hallway, wrapping my arms around myself to keep the robe fully closed. The halls were chilly, judging by the goosebumps on my skin. Chilly air usually didn’t bother me, but this was different.  
There were no drafts to say, but the air was just chilling. Too still compared to how it had been. It was more unsettling than anything.  
After making several turns, I finally heard soft, hushed voices. There was a soft giggle.  
I turned down a hall, a soft light falling out from an open door where the voices were coming from. Walking toward the door, I tried to listen harder. One voice was a low rumble, hardly discernible. The other was higher, a feminine voice I recognized.  
Maybe someone in that room could tell me where Felix was or how to even just get to the room.  
As I came closer, I stopped dead when I could see the reflection of a vanity mirror.  
Two people were in the room, one of them sitting on a bed that looked similar to the one I had slept in. I could only see the side of the one on the edge of the bed, a woman. It was the woman from the night before. Shit what was her name? Jupiter? No, no Venus. She was looking up with a girlish smile on her face.   
“I was hoping you’d come see me tonight,” she sighed, reaching out to the other person not fully in view yet, “I’ve missed you.”  
Finally, the other person stepped into view and my entire body froze. I stopped breathing and my heartbeat became entirely too loud.   
Felix stepped closer, stepping between Venus’ knees. All she wore was a silky, pink slip and it slid up her thighs. Felix was fully clothed.  
“I’ve just been busy,” he murmured as I watched his gloved fingers run up her arm and along her neck, “babysitting and all.”  
“Poor honey,” she pouted, hooking her fingers into the belt of his pants.  
Felix only nodded, not meeting her eyes as his thumb ran down the front of her throat.   
Venus’ hand started to run up his stomach, “Can I make you feel better?”  
“Yes,” Felix said as he slowly laid her back on the bed, moving on top of her, “you can.”  
As she was laid back, Venus seemed all too excited to let a vampire move on top of her. His hand never left her throat.  
My body felt like it was burning, my heart sounded like drums in my ear.  
“It’s kind of hot in here, isn’t it?” Venus suddenly laughed, sounding confused.  
“Yes,” Felix almost growled, “it is.”  
Suddenly, his startling red eyes met mine in the mirror. He knew I was standing outside the door. He knew I was watching. Felix stared at me through the mirror for a moment before giving a look that said ‘watch this’. Then lowered his head to Venus’ neck. I heard her gasp sharply, watched as blood started to pool on the bed. Then I was running blindly down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

The halls were a blur as I ran. Everything was spinning, my legs unable to stop. I didn’t know where I was or where I was going. I’d completely forgotten what turns I had made come from the bathing room. My mind wasn’t functioning beyond what I witnessed. Beyond his fixation in her neck, the look I saw in the mirror, the blood soaking into the already red sheets. Making them black.  
Seeing what occurred made this all too real. Took it from a haunted house with people playing roles and thrusting everything into reality. These were real vampires, these were beings who truly fed on people. I hadn’t fully accepted that until now.  
As those thoughts sunk in, I rammed into something hard and fell back. Before I could hit the ground steel-grip hands caught me by the shoulders. I couldn’t hide my shaking, couldn’t look up.  
“I thought I told you to wait,” Felix hissed above me. His voice sounded thick.  
I didn’t answer, staring straight into his dark grey chest.  
He shook me, growling. “Look at me.”  
There was a pause.  
Then he gripped my face in his fingers and roughly forced me to look up at him, meeting his eyes. They were an even brighter red. Those red orbs almost glowing in the ridiculously dark hallway. Felix’s lips were stained red, his bared teeth showing further evidence of what he’d just done. That he had just fed.  
“I told you to wait,” he hissed again, “you should have stayed.”   
“I didn’t see anything,” I blurted.  
Felix laughed. It was a dark thing paired with his smile, “You’re an awful liar.”  
I watched as his pupils dilated, watched as his eyes roamed down my face and down my body. His eyes only seemed to get brighter as they raked back up and settled on my neck. My skin was burning, fear gripping my chest.   
“Did you like what you saw,” he purred as his face inched closer, “I could hear your heart when I was with her. When I touched her...when my lips touched her neck.”  
His voice was a low rumble. My skin heated and prickled, his lips just barely brushing my neck. I tensed as my eyes closed and expected the feeling of his teeth ripping into me.   
But it never came.  
“Felix,” a commanding voice came from down the hall.  
There was a rush of cool air as Felix was suddenly several feet away from me. Soft steps approached as I caught my breath, Alec coming into view. I glanced up at him then away, my cheeks red.   
“You forget yourself,” Alec sighed, looking at Felix then turned to me, “are you alright?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a misunderstanding.”  
Alec frowned, looking at Felix again. His eyes hardened with warning. It was strange to see such a young face so authoritative, so commanding.   
“Learn to mind yourself, Felix. Aro would not like to hear of you threatening his guest.”  
Felix’s eyes glinted in the darkness like a cat, “Of course. Won’t happen again.”  
Turning sharply, Felix faded into the darkness and silently walked away. As he left, I felt myself return to my body. Felt my fingers uncurl from the tight fists they had formed. My palms ached from the deep impressions my nails left behind. The air returned to my lungs as I turned to Alec, swallowing.  
“Thank you.”  
“You don’t need to thank me, Felix needs to learn to keep his hands to himself. You would think after so many millennia,” he shook his head, looking down the hall after Felix then brought his eyes back to me, “May I walk you back to your room? Walking around on your own is unwise.”  
I nodded and gave a small smile, “Yes, I’d appreciate that.”  
Alec extended his elbow, throwing me off for a moment before I took it. He placed a gloved hand over mine and we started the hall. As we walked, I noticed Alec was a bit taller than me. The height almost extreme between him and Jane. She looked more her age, well, the age she was when she was turned, I suppose. Alec, on the other hand, was taller. A boy frozen just before becoming a man. His voice still soft, his cheeks rounded, but his jaw was strong and his brows prominent. He almost reminded me of my younger brother. At that awkward height, that point where his limbs hadn’t been able to fully match the rest of him. The only difference with Alec was I could see the age in his expression, by the light in his eyes. I didn’t know how old he was, but I could tell he had to be ancient.  
“What do you think of our family so far?” he asked.  
“Well, some of you are a bit friendlier than others.”  
Alec chuckled and nodded, “Some of us have just forgotten what it was like to be human. They’ll get used to you.”  
“Before or after I’m no longer human?”   
He pursed his lips, “I guess in that case, it is more of them getting used to you in general. The youngest of us is Heidi. And we do not really have a choice whether we like her or not.”  
“Why?”  
“Her gift.”  
My brows furrowed, “Her gift?”  
“Yes,” he looked at me a bit amused, “when you are reborn, you are no longer restrained by mortal limits and your spirit is freed. Sometimes this manifests into gifts. Sometimes they manifest before, such as Jane and I, but very rarely.”  
I almost wanted to laugh because I wanted to think he was joking, but I could tell he was serious. “So, like, powers?”  
“You could say that. Not all of us are reborn with them, but Aro makes it his business to know of all those who are.”  
“So is that Aro’s gift then? Finding people with gifts?”  
“No, no,” He shook his head, “Aro can touch you and see every thought you have ever had. Demetri is the one who can tell if you could be special, or just have a strong mind. That is why Aro chose to keep you, because Demetri sensed something special.”  
My throat felt dry at that, just the thought of being able to do something like that…  
“You said you have a-a gift? What is it?”  
“I do, I could show you,” he stopped turning towards me. I wasn’t sure how to respond so I just nodded. Alec smiled, then I couldn't see him. I couldn’t see anything. Or feel. Or hear. My heart started racing and panic gripped me. In that darkness I started to hear that laughter. The sound of heavy boots coming closer. A clammy hand clasping a brass door handle.  
Just as my throat closed, I could see again. Alec’s face came into view, looking concerned as he held his hands out to steady me. “Sophia? Are you alright?”  
I could feel the cold sweat running down the back of my neck, pulling the robe tightly around me. “Fine. What the fuck was that?”  
“I should have given you more warning I suppose, my gift is sensory deprivation. I can rob you of whatever senses I choose.”  
“And what exactly do you use that for?” I looked at him, wary now.  
His smile was a bit sardonic, “When Aro wishes to be merciful.”  
The cold sweat bloomed into a cold chill down my back, and I cleared my throat. “I think I’m ready for bed now.”  
“Right, right,” he smiled awkwardly.   
Alec didn’t extend his arm this time, but still walked beside me to my room. Fortunately, it was only a few more turns before I recognized the door. He stopped and turned to me.   
“Sleep well, Miss Sophia,” he bowed his head slightly.  
“You too- I mean, have a goodnight,” I smiled at him.   
Alec didn’t move as I passed him into the room.  
“Sophia?”  
I stopped as I was shutting the door, looking up at him. He seemed almost shy as he seemed to look for words. Alec cleared his throat, “If you need anything...don’t be afraid to ask. I mean anything.”  
The look he gave me left me a bit unsettled as I nodded, “Thank you, Alec.”   
He bowed his head slightly, then turned and headed away down the hall. I shut the door and closed my eyes. The wood door was cool against my skin as I pressed my forehead against it, trying to process so much I felt like I would short circuit. While these people, the Volturi, weren’t a cult it didn’t help to put me at ease. How many mistakes could I make before my blood was on their lips? After several moments, I turned to the empty room. I had no idea what time it was, but I was supposed to meet Heidi in the morning. So taking a nap would be smart, even though I felt like I had only been awake for like five minutes.   
I went to the dressers, searching for any sleepwear but only found more grey outfits. Made sense since, you know, vampires don’t sleep. Silk robe it was. I didn’t need a repeat of waking up naked to a vampire looming over me.  
The bed was welcoming as I climbed in, the weight of the past few hours settling into my bones. I wanted to sink all the way into the bed like quick sand. The candles burned low and I watched the shadows dancing on the wall, thinking over everything. Over what Aro had told me. Then what happened with Felix…  
Something about Felix left me uncertain. Of course, I should be terrified of him. He towered over me like a tree and is as thick as one. Nothing in me doubted his strength, and his bloodthirstiness was obvious. Everytime we were face to face I could see in his eyes how in a moment I would be his next meal.   
But I wanted more.   
Jesus Christ, years of neglect really had me fucked up, huh?  
I grabbed a pillow and crushed it over my face, groaning. Maybe my heart would give out from stress and I wouldn’t have to deal with this. I wouldn’t have to be looking over my shoulder again, constantly on edge for an attack. It made my chest tight at the thought, and I started to breath deeply. I needed to calm down.  
Once my heart was calm, I took the pillow from my face and rolled over. Forcing myself to try to sleep.   
It didn’t last long.  
Before I knew it, the sun was filtering through the closed shutters. The light hitting the floor just below the windows. There was a soft knocking on the door which had me climbing from the bed, grumbling. They knocked again, impatiently.  
I wasn’t sure who I expected when I opened that door, but it definitely wasn’t who stood there.  
Clad in a deep red body suit, Heidi arched a delicate brow. Her eyes were dark, the red barely perceptible from the other night. I was stuck in place as she breezed past me into the room.   
“Demetri told you you were helping me today,” it wasn’t a question.   
Heidi had headed straight for the dressers as I turned, blinking. Everything in me was on edge. She was the reason I was even here, tangled up in this fucking mess.  
“Hmm they only gave you guard colors?” She frowned and clicked her tongue, looking over at me, still in my robe. It made sense with her apparent aversion to the colors, with how brightly colored she was.  
The body suit hugged the curves of her body, the pants long and flowing, almost completely covering her black stilettos. The sleeves flowed just past her shoulders, black gloves coming up mid-bicep. So at odds with the amount of skin she’d shown when I first saw her, but her lips were still that same blood red. Hair flowing past her waist.  
“Stay here,” she ordered and vanished.  
Where else would I go?   
Before I could even blink, she was back with clothes in her arms. “You’d never attract anyone in clothes like that, so you can borrow these.” She flashed her teeth in a smile that was anything but friendly.  
I didn’t move, I hadn’t moved from where I stood by the door.  
Heidi sighed, rolling her eyes, “Would you rather I bust in here and dress you myself?”  
I swallowed as I finally stepped towards her to take the clothes, “At least you knocked.”  
“I assume Felix didn’t,” her voice was almost a purr, teeth flashing.  
My stomach lurched at her smile and I moved towards the bed, laying out the dress and shoes she had brought me. The dress was a cream wrap around, faint flowers were printed all along it. The sleeves were long, the fabric thicker but soft and still light. Gold, strappy heels laid beside the dress and I could immediately feel my feet ache already. I started to untie by robe until I could feel her stare and turned, those red eyes unwavering.  
“Can you turn around or something?”  
“What? Are you shy?” Heidi pouted, “You weren’t the other night.”  
My cheeks heated, and glared, “Please.”  
Those dark eyes rolled and she turned, “So sensitive.”  
With her back to me, I quickly shucked off the robe and pulled the dress on, tying it at the sides. Only too late did I realize she hadn’t brought a bra. And the amount of chest showing made me prefer the robe.  
“Do you have something I can put under this?”  
Heidi turned and her eyes raked over me, lips parting in a lazy smile, “I forgot you had such great tits.”  
“Shut up,” I snapped instinctually and her eyes flared.  
“Just for that, no, I don’t have one. You’ll pull in more tourists that way.”  
My mouth was dry as I hurried over to the drawers, digging and gratefully finding a similar cream colored pair of underwear and slipped them on, “What am I doing exactly?”  
“Assisting me with my job,” she said casually as she continued to watch me like a hawk, unnervingly still. “I give tours of the castle.”  
When I turned back to her, I blinked, looking at the obvious sunshine through the shuttered windows then back to her, “You’re going outside? During the day?”  
“Yes, no one wants tours at night in an old creepy castle,” I couldn’t read the expression, but it unnerved me. Severely.  
“But, I have to stay in the shaded areas. You will be going out among the masses and handing out flyers, talking to people, all that.”  
“I don’t like talking to people.”  
“I don’t care.”  
I scowled deeply as I sat on the bed, fumbling with the straps of the heels. Another reason I preferred boots. Suddenly, her cold hands were on my ankle, lacing the shoes effortlessly. My heart stopped and I froze as I watched her fingers roam up my calf.  
“I’m glad Aro decided to keep you,” her breath cool on my skin as she spoke, “Means I get to play with you more.”  
My leg jerked from her grasp and I quickly stood, throat tight. Balance was iffy in the heels but I quickly regained it, “Sorry, I’m not a toy.”  
Despite feeling unsettled, my voice was surprisingly steady as I walked to the vanity to look at myself. The dress made my skin look more tanned and golden than it was. Hugging the curves nicely, the flowy skirt just above my knees. Despite my chest being more exposed than I liked, it looked nice. Other than my hair which was a wild nest. Scanning the vanity, I grabbed a comb and quickly tried to calm it. Finding a clip amongst the things which littered the desk of it and pulled my hair back. Curls sprung free, framing my face, but it looked more controlled.  
“I love when humans pull their hair back from their neck like that, makes their scent so much stronger.”  
I whirled on her, incredulous, “Could you stop being so fucking creepy?”  
She chuckled, “Let’s go.”  
Heidi strolled from the room, leaving me to stumble after her. She walked briskly as if forgetting how much faster she was. The stilettos she wore did not hinder her long, confident stride. It took a few long hallways for me to adjust to the heels she’d put me in, like a doll.  
I didn’t speak as we walked, the hallways around my room starting to become familiar. Until we took a few flights of stairs down, down a hall then to a large, grand staircase. The stairs were made of the same marble from the first room I’d been brought to when I came here. Beyond the stairs, in the middle of the large room I realized was the entry, sat a desk with a woman who looked familiar. A green scarf around her neck.  
Following Heidi down the stairs, she stopped at the desk. She spoke quickly to the woman in Italian, not looking at her as she adjusted her gloves. As I came around to her front, I was jarred to realize who it was.  
Venus.  
Whom I had watched Felix sink his teeth into.  
I gaped her, confused. How was she still alive?  
Her eyes moved to me, a dazed, glassy look in her eyes as she smiled. “Have a good day,” was all she said before looking at the computer before her.  
Heidi was watching me, “Come on.”  
Her voice shook me from staring at Venus, at the scarf around her neck as I followed Heidi to the large doors. Doors made of a shining wood carved with intricate designs.   
Doors that looked as if it took at least three people to each door to open.   
Doors Heidi pushed open as easily as brushing a speck of dust off of her clothes.  
A large stretch of stone with pillars stretched before us, shadowing from the obviously sunny day. Beyond there was a large square, the sun warming the stones. Some people milled about despite the early morning. A large fountain spewed in the center, sparkling in the sun, casting rainbows about. I inhaled the crisp morning air. Thankful for the long sleeves of the dress, internally wishing she had given me pants instead for my slightly chilled legs.   
“There’s hardly any people?” I looked at her, confused. Why come in the early morning when people were probably still asleep?   
“It may be 7 in the morning, but you’ll see soon how early the city of Volterra comes to life. The people are still superstitious about our kind, which put us at a disadvantage until we learned to adapt. You see, they think they’re safe in the daylight,” she smiled, “That’s when they’re guards are down and don’t expect danger to be staring them right in the face. So, they make the most of their days. And so do we.”  
I tried not to think too hard into what she said, but a sick feeling crept over me.  
This was a hunting ground.  
“I have to get a few things, but here,” she extended her hand, euros in her gloved palm, “Go get something for breakfast and get a feel for the square. Tell people about the tours, one at 2, 4, and 6. Understood?”  
I nodded numbly, taking the euros as she continued to speak. But I didn’t hear her as I looked out at the square. Watching as shops lining the square were opening, people setting up stalls of art and jewelry, more people starting to fill the streets. Heidi was right: the people of Volterra didn’t waste any daylight.  
Heidi briskly disappeared back through the doors, leaving me on the steps.  
Immediately I made a beeline for a stand selling custard filled pastries. I happily gave them the money and nibbled on the pastry as I started exploring the vicinity. The buildings were similar to the rest of Italy, made of tan bricks and reddish shingles. When I inhaled I could smell the saltiness of the sea I assumed was down the hill the city seemed to be built atop of. The further the sun rose, the more it illuminated the hills of the countryside beyond. This place was beautiful.  
As I continued through the streets, occasionally I would stop and suggest tours at the Volterra castle. Someone seemed eager about the idea, others just kept walking. I didn’t concern myself about it too much as I continued browsing. Then a little store caught my eye.  
Through the window, there were various trinkets with the V of the Volturi. Some were banners with a shimmering gold, mugs, shot glasses, shirts. A bell dinged as I walked in, seeing a middle aged woman behind the counter. She raised her warm brown eyes to meet mine, “Oh, hello. Welcome.”  
I gave her a half smile as I moved around, seeing it was Volturi. Maybe it was the flag of the city? But I vaguely remembered the flag being a red and white sun shape. Curiously, I approached the counter the woman sat behind. 

“Excuse me, but what are these symbols for?” Surely these people didn’t realize what lived among them.  
“It’s for the Volturi family,” she smiled. My back stiffened but she continued, “They’re an old family, helped fund and build this city. They used to live in that castle in the square. Much of the reason our city got its name. I think they do tours there, you should get one before you leave, I hear it’s lovely.”  
Her smile was warm, but it didn’t settle the chill I felt settle over me. I grabbed a small square of fabric dyed a deep red with golden insignia on it. A tour wouldn’t be necessary.  
“I’ll try to do that,” I said and paid for the piece of fabric with the little money I had left.  
The woman waved goodbye as I exited her little shop, more people on the streets now.  
These people believed the Volturi were just a wealthy family, people who had died probably hundreds of years ago. A family who made their home here possible. Little did they know that family still remained, looking at the people who filled these streets as if they were just a meal waiting to be consumed. That pastry started to suddenly roll in my stomach.  
I started to make my way back to the castle, sticking to the sidewalk as cars began to fill the streets. The more faces I passed, the more I realized just how many tourists roamed the city. Tourists were common, yes, but I hadn’t seen this many in one place.  
Watching the people pass, I nearly missed it. The silver rectangle set into the wall of a building with that plastic phone shining in the early light. A payphone.  
My feet were moving before I could register what I was staring at, who I could call. I stared at it, trying to read the instructions. But not being able to read Italian didn’t help. Grabbing the phone, I shoved the last three coins into the slot, dialing a familiar. The phone hummed and I prayed to whoever would listen that I had enough money. That I punched out the right number.  
Then the phone started to ring and my breathing stopped, waiting and waiting. It kept ringing and my heart sank. It was probably too early to get an answer, it was stupid-  
“Ciao?” Laura’s voice drifted from the other end.  
I nearly choked hearing her voice, my mind fishing for what to say. ‘Hey, Laura. I’m fine. Just got kidnapped by vampires. Could you help me out?’ Obviously I couldn’t say that to her, I couldn’t ask her to come here. I couldn’t drag her into this.  
“Who is this?” She sounded impatient.  
My mouth was dry as paper, “I-”  
The phone was ripped from my hand and slammed back onto the receiver. I jolted and looked up, Heidi standing in front of me. She now wore a broad, black sun hat with sunglasses, her lips drawn together in a red line.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I was just-”  
“Sophia,” she sighed and put a hand on my back and steered me away. To anyone else it would look like a simple, friendly touch but I could feel just how little choice I had but to walk where she led.  
“Do you know what would happen if you called someone to get you? If you asked someone to come here?”  
I remained silent, the color in my face completely drained. I only shook my head.  
“Aro may be protecting you, but anyone else is fair game,” she hissed.  
We came into the square once more, half-filled now with people and more vendors.  
“You’re staying by my side, or in my sight. You don’t leave the square. Understood?”  
I nodded.  
Heidi removed her hand and turned to a group of people looking a bit lost. She smiled warmly, speaking fluently in Italian. I watched as she charmed them, giving them a card from a stack I hadn’t realized she had. They seemed excited, walking off and talking amongst themselves. It continued like that. Heidi approaching people, handing them a card, then walking away. I lost track of how many people she convinced to do a tour.  
The sun rose higher in the sky, the crowds getting bigger. Heidi would disappear at the times she said with a group trailing behind her. She left me on the steps to welcome people who would line up for the tours, plastering on a fake smile and forcing conversation. Heidi would come back out with the tour group from before to take another. At the last time slot, she still made me wait on the stairs where I now sat. Watching as the mass of people thinned out, either returning home or finding a place for dinner.  
I watched as a little girl walked up to the fountain, long brown hair in two braids. A coin glinted in her little hand in the early evening light. She held it to her chest, closing her eyes before she kissed the coin then tossed it in. As it arched in the air, the light caught it before splashing into the water. She looked up, smiling when she realized I was watching then rushed off to a couple I assumed were her parents.  
My eyes went back to the fountain. Remembering a fountain from a long time ago. Another little girl clutching a coin, with blonde hair instead of brown. All the hope in her heart that her wish would come true. Believing in magic.  
Little had she known wishes weren’t real.  
The doors behind me opened and I turned to see as Heidi walked out, no tourists with her.  
I scowled, “Where is the group?”  
She looked down at me, the hat and glasses gone. Her eyes a brighter red now, “They went out another exit since we closed the front at 6.”  
I stood from the stairs, straightening out my dress as I walked up towards her. It didn’t feel right. That excuse just not sitting well as I approached her.  
Heidi didn’t move as I came up to her, staring out at the remaining people. “What do you like to do with yourself, Sophia?”  
“Um...what?”  
Her eyes slid to me, “For...fun.”  
“Oh...I like photography, and journaling.”  
“Journaling,” She repeated, seeming to mull over the word. I only nodded.  
“Alright,” she turned and walked back into the castle.  
I hesitated, looking back behind me at the open area. At the dimming sky and the people. Steeling myself, I turned and walked back into the gloom beyond the doors.


	5. Chapter 5

The next two weeks continued mostly the same: eating at periodic intervals with Aro and Marcus, Caius had only joined us once. Heidi took me every other day to assist her with bringing in tourists. Although after the first time, she didn’t let me go off alone again and I could feel her eyes watching me like a hawk. I hadn’t seen Felix again after that night, yet I still half expected him to be standing there when I opened my door. Instead, it was usually another member of the guard whom I hadn’t yet met who would escort me wherever.   
Demetri had told me they changed the guards so I would get to know them. Wasn’t sure how the hell I was supposed to get to know constantly changing people who didn’t speak and looked at me like a meal, but I didn’t argue. Not when it allowed me to get out of the room.  
Everyday I also met with the guard for their daily meetings. Listened to the problems in the vampire world I didn’t understand, no matter how hard I tried. A few days after the incident with Felix, Demetri kept me after the meeting and dismissed my current escort, Eric.  
“I’m going to start having fighting lessons with you.”  
I blinked and stared at him, “What.”  
“Fighting lessons,” he smiled, “You will need to know how to defend yourself as well as enforce our laws and rulings.”  
I half snorted, which sounded more like a choke from the laugh I tried to stifle, “Who am I supposed to be fighting? Do you have a human fighting ring I don’t know about?”  
Demetri pursed his lips to hide the smile I knew he was also fighting, “No, not exactly. I will be teaching you how to fight vampires.”  
“Fight vampires,” I echoed.  
I had suspected they were strong, most of the myths said they were, but I hadn’t realized just how much until yesterday. The escort of that evening had been walking me down a hall when we had come across two of the guards arguing. One was new, my escort had informed me. I hadn’t really thought anything of it until the new member had swung at the other, missing and taking out an entire chunk of the stone wall. I had gaped as she hurried me by, turning a corner when one snarled then there was sound like stone skidding across glass.  
“Not that you will be actually fighting vampires, not in your state.” Yes, my human state I was so often reminded of. “But for when you are turned. While many of your human memories may be lost, muscle memory typically stays intact.”  
“Why don’t you wait until I’m turned, or whatever.”  
Demetri cocked his head, “Would you rather follow Heidi around like a dog all the time or actually learn something?”  
I pursed my lips, crossing my arms as I looked down at the ground. Learning would keep me occupied, despite that odd question Heidi had asked and nothing had come from it. Part of me had hoped they would even just give me a journal, even a book would be nice despite my lack of interest in reading. If learning how to fight despite was the only option I had to actually do something, so be it.  
“Fine. Teach me how to fight vampires.”  
The smile Demetri gave me made me question my decision.  
From that moment, Demetri trained me when I would otherwise just be twiddling my thumbs. He made me feel like I was in a boot camp rather than a hostage situation. I would have to run laps, rigorous workouts to build up muscle, pushing me until I was past exhaustion. ‘You take into our world what you had in life’ he would remind me when I cried out in frustration as I hauled yet another metal barrel across the dirt floor.  
On the bottom level near where the guard met was a massive room with ridiculously heavy objects. There were gauge marks in the stone on the walls, pieces of things like the metal barrel embedded in the floor. Demetri informed me this was where they locked their more difficult newborns in their first days. He assured me the Volturi’s newborns were rare, but the room necessary. And perfect for training the human.  
When I was drenched in sweat then Demetri would drill me in fighting. Luckily, sportswear for these sessions had found their way into my drawers. So had several other articles that varied from the standard grey, probably due to Heidi’s complaints that I looked too ‘drab’ to be going outside. All that mattered for me is that I wouldn’t have a heat stroke down here in that thick velvet. The new clothes still didn’t make Demetri’s drills any easier.  
He had started out telling me how to dispatch a vampire, that they had to be dismembered and burned. Vampires had to be burned because they could reattach themselves. That left an image in my head that made me laugh, causing Demetri to frown deeply. Apparently limbs running around like Thing didn’t amuse him. Soon after that, the beating I would get ensued.  
Things had progressed slowly, teaching me simple techniques to get out of grips even with how strong vampires are. Many of these things I knew when it came to normal people, mostly from experience. Fights or sticky situations I had gotten in from drinking. Or just angry enough to pick a fight. But this was different.  
Despite it just being practice, I couldn’t shake how much it felt like life or death. When we would mock spar and Demetri would almost always end the round with his hand at my throat. Or had me pinned and that familiar look in his eyes appeared before he composed himself.   
I felt it when bruises showed on my body when he slipped up holding back his strength compared to mine. When my knuckles ached from hitting him too hard, from not pulling my punches to keep from hurting myself. When the skin on my knuckles was about to crack from hitting him with blood was just on the surface. When he would catch my hands and tell me training was done for the day and to wrap my knuckles. Because despite how kind Demetri was to me, I noticed when his nostrils flared at the scent of blood.  
Realistically, it should have made me more wary. Wanting to end those sessions and hide in my room until I was less vulnerable. Until I could hurt them without hurting myself back, when I wasn’t so weak.  
But it made me more eager.  
I was more eager to learn and fight. The rawness of my knuckles and tenderness of the bruises lightened something heavy in me.   
At first, I had been exhausted. My bones ached, my feet would drag, and the inconsistent sleep schedule didn’t help. I would toss and turn from nightmare’s and my overall unease, running on only a few hours of sleep. It made me closer to being dead than I already was.  
But drills with Demetri left me with a more consistent schedule. When I hit the bed, I didn’t know I’d fallen asleep until the faint sunlight woke me or whoever’s job it was to watch me woke me up. More recently I woke up more energized, feeling less like I needed to shy away from the others.  
Not like I could exactly take a vampire on, but it was a nice notion.  
Now I stood across from Demetri, panting and sweat running down my neck and burning my eyes. My skin was flushed and my body ached as I tried to catch my breath. Demetri smiled and beckoned, “Tired already Miss Sophia?”  
“Us living people don’t have as much stamina like you,” I huffed and smiled, putting up my wrapped hands, extra padding cushioned my knuckles now.  
“Excuses,” he huffed, then bared his teeth in an antagonizing grin.  
I shook my head, swallowed and rushed at him with a swing for his head. Demetri dodged to the left at an extremely slow speed for him. Most of the time he tried to keep things at a level-field, moving only as fast as I could, but sometimes he cheated to test my reflexes. To keep me on my toes, he said.  
As he dodged, I turned as I swung a kick to his abdomen. My foot brushed his cloak as he caught my ankle then threw it back to the ground, “Good.”  
Demetri brought his elbow towards the side of my head, from which I ducked down and swept his legs cleanly. His legs went up into the air like anyone else would but with his speed he landed on his feet like a cat.   
“I really don’t see how this is fair when you won’t let me put you on your ass.”  
Demetri shook his head, “It’s not dignified for a guard to be knocked to the floor.”  
I wiped the sweat from my brow with the sleeve of my shirt, “What do you call me being knocked to the ground?”  
“Being human, you’re not a member of the guard yet,” his tone was almost apologetic.  
I opened my mouth to let him know I was ready to go again, when a voice rumbled from the open door, “So this is where you two have been hiding.”  
Demetri’s mouth pursed disapprovingly as his eyes went to the door. I already knew who was there as I turned and saw Felix leaning against the frame, arms crossed, smirking.  
He was wearing a simple dark grey jacket with a light grey button down underneath and black pants. For once there was some variation. Felix’s hair was actually brushed back, his eyes brighter than Demetri’s. I’d learned during my lessons the darker their eyes the hungrier they were, brighter meant they had fed recently.  
I didn’t want to know how recently.  
“Felix, I see you’ve returned, have you checked in with Caius,” Demetri’s voice was stern.  
Felix smiled lazily, “Of course I have, gave him the full report of my little...errand.”  
I looked down as I started to unwrap my hands, “You’ve been gone? I thought I was just lucky to not run into you.”  
I couldn’t see his expression but I could hear as he walked towards us, Demetri stiffened. He stopped a few feet away and I could see the shine of his shoes.  
“You’re wasting your time teaching her anything. She’s so fragile, Demetri. You’ll only get her hopes up thinking she could actually do anything.”  
Finally, I looked up at him and glared, “You don’t have to be a dick.”  
There was a smirk on his face as he looked down at me. The last time I’d seen him, he’d had blood on his mouth and I had been terrified mine would be mingled with it. Now, if I could hit him in the face without breaking my hand, I would.   
“I see you’ve only gotten feistier,” he cocked his head, “Why don’t you show me what you’ve learned?”  
“The only thing I would want to show you is a sledgehammer,” I smiled sweetly and looked at Demetri, “I think I’m done for now.”  
Felix gave a mocking pout but Demetri nodded, “Usual time tomorrow.”  
I didn’t respond as I briskly headed for the door, not before I heard Demetri snap at Felix, “You know what Aro said.”  
“He just said no harm to her, all I did-”  
“No excuses,” he hissed, “Act up once more, and Caius won’t just send you on an errand.”  
A sound like a low hiss came from Felix as I passed through the door.  
Eric was there waiting for me, hands folded in front of him. He gave a small nod as I told him I needed food.  
This one had been my escort three times now, and was friendlier than the others with his soft smiles. Eric was a stark contrast to the others not only in his kind expressions. He was one of the few that weren’t as pale as paper, his skin a deep caramel color, his features less European than the others. Eric had spoken once, after the scuffle in the hall, his voice deep with what I assumed was a French accent. I wondered how old he was.  
Eric took me to the usual room where I ate while the others, well, drank.  
“Thank you,” I said as Eric slipped from the room.  
When I turned, I was surprised to see only Marcus at the table, cheek rested on his fisted hand. I thought he was somehow asleep as I approached until his red eyes flashed up to meet mine.   
“Hello, Sophia,” his voice was soft and weary as he raised his head.  
I don’t think Marcus had ever talked to me directly. Usually, the meals were full of silence or Aro being condescending about something and Caius angrily leaving if he had joined. Marcus was usually quiet, or telling his brothers to calm down. But he never spoke to me.  
“Hello, Marcus,” I responded and sat, the table still empty.  
“Aro,” he started but hesitated before continuing, “Has left with Caius, they have some business to take care of.”  
I expected that to be the end of the conversation, fully resigned to silence while I waited for my meal. But Marcus surprised me.  
“How are you adjusting?” His voice was soft yet interested, and when I looked up his eyes were actually fixed on me. For once they seemed focused and almost clear.  
It took me a moment to arrange my thoughts, “Oh, um, as well as I can I guess. I’m still trying to figure out my place here, or why I’m here.”  
Marcus nodded, a door behind me opening and two vampires came in. One carrying a tray which he placed in front of me, his female companion carried a large goblet filled with blood which she placed before Marcus. They were gone before I could blink.  
“You’re not the only one,” he spoke when they had left, “Some of our guards have been here centuries and still don’t know their place. Their purpose. You’ll find it.”  
“How long did it take for you?”  
The look that crossed his face made me immediately regret my question. His eyes clouded over, his thin lips pulled down in a frown, his hand resting on the table fisted tightly. It vanished as quickly as it happened.  
“When I was made, but I lost it and have never found it again. Immortality does not always promise eternity, nor promise the answers you ask when mortal.” He looked at me again. His gaze intent, his brow furrowing together, “Have you ever loved anyone, Sophia?”  
I almost choked on the piece of bread I’d broken off, coughing harshly to clear my throat. Marcus looked entirely unbothered. For a second, warm smiles sprung into my head. Raven hair in the sunlight. Deep blue eyes full of compassion. Laura. I shook my head.  
“No, not anyone I can think of.”  
His eyes were unfocused again, frowning a bit, “You don’t have many connections, the ones you do are faint. Why?”  
I stared at him for a moment, at a loss for words.   
“How do you know that?”  
Marcus turned to his goblet, lifting it to his lips and drank deeply. The metal settled on the wood before he spoke again, “It is my gift, to see emotional ties between people. How strong or weak they are and to whom. More of a curse to me than a gift.”  
He smiled, but it was full of heartbreak.  
It struck me then what he had meant when he’d said immortality did not mean eternity: Marcus lost someone he loved. I looked down at the plate before me, suddenly no longer hungry.  
“I didn’t grow up in a happy home,” I started, hesitant to share this piece of myself, “My family...it was broken before I was even thought of. I guess you could say I spent a lot of time in the dark, I didn’t come out of it until I was almost 14. After that it was hard to trust anyone, even the family I had then. I didn’t have friends because I didn’t really know how to make any. It wasn’t until I came to Italy that I had a friend, and even that wasn’t by choice.”  
“You have someone who misses you?”  
I shrugged, “I don’t know, really. We only knew each other for a short time and for all she knows I probably just moved on to the next city.”  
Marcus nodded slowly, letting out a sound that sounded like a sigh, “Humans...their minds are always shifting. Their lives and decisions like sand, always moving and never settling.”  
The crypticness made me suddenly very uneasy. His eyes moved to my plate, “Are you going to eat?”  
“Actually, I think I’ll head to bed. Another human flaw: always tired.”  
He half smiled at that, “Well, sleep well miss Sophia.”  
I stood and nodded, giving a tight-lipped smile in return, “Goodbye Marcus.”  
I headed to the door which Eric had already opened, greeting me with a bow of his head. As we passed through the door, I looked back over my shoulder to see Marcus had returned to his usual position. Looking half-asleep and fossilized. My mind ran wild with the thought of who he could have possibly lost to leave him so...broken.


End file.
